JUUBI NARUTO,SASUKE,GAARA NEGIMA DBZ
by g0dslayer98979
Summary: I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N LET'S GET ONE THING CLEAR I DONT OWN NEGIMA OR NARUTO AND IF YOU DONT LIKE WHAT I WRITE THEN DON'T SAY SHIT!)**

**XXX ELEMETAL NATIONS XXX**

naruto sasuke and gaara had finshed sealing the three ten tailed bijuu's.

naruto,sasuke,and gaara all have the original juubi and decided to take everything from the elemental countries and leave.

*5 hours later* alright let's seal everything and leave naruto said. k nii- san sasuke and gaara said.

*2 minutes later* forbidden secret art world hop.

so where should we go how about there the one with a school.

hn.

ok sasuke if i hear or find out u said hn **I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH BARNEY FOR 1,000,000,000 DAYS STRAIT WITH OUT A BREAK OK. **naruto said

o-ok i'll be nice. said sasuke

ok 3...2...1...HOPPING.

**XXX MAHORA XXX**

**(BOOOOOOOM)**

hey negi.

what was that sound just now.

i'll go ask the dean ok cha...ow ow ow ow ow! god f**king shit naruto why the f*ck didn't you f**king tell us we had to fly to stay safe asshole sasuke said. I thought you knew already UKE. said naruto. fuck you naurto. said sasuke. no thanks how about you fuck yourself sas...where are we...GAARA YOU FUCKER WHERE ARE WE...GAARA. sasuke go find gaara and keep from killing to prove his exsistence. what are you going to do naruto. i'm gonna find who's in charge here...that would be me young sir. ok me and my...AAAAAAAHHHHHH...friends need work and we do'nt care what it is **as long as it is not sex ed none of us will do it or teach it. **but we could take turn teaching gym oh and don't worry about housing i already have that covered deal. ok deal and...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...one moment GAARA I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE IF YOU STOP KILLING THEM.

BUT THEY LOOKED AT ME THE WRONG WAY SO I'M...GAARA 5...4...3...2...I'M DONE! GOOD HERE'S YOUR COOKIE. (zoom) MY COOKIE. THANK YOU NII-SAN/D-BRO. your welcome but where's sas...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk pervert...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh help me nii-san/d-broooooooo. fine forrbiden secret art time stop in 3...2...1...TIME STOP...HAAA naruto walks to were sasuke is and taps him and says come on let's go to where gaara is get him and go to the dean ok. k. they find gaara and go to the office and naruto releases the jutsu and says these two are my little brothers and little d-brothers.

alright let's have you help class 2-A

so who's the teacher.

the dean calls shizuna to his office and asks her to escort them to class 2-A.

they get to the class and shizuna knocks on the door.

come in says a voice that they think belongs to a 10 year old.

shizuna tells him he's getting help from thee saiyans.

come in.

we are in the class already.

then where are you.

a thick mist comes out of nowhere and they hear **HEART, LUNGS, LIVER, KIDNEY, THROAT, BACK BONE, AND THE JUGULAR VEIN so many choices what should i choose. HOW ABOUT THE BRAIN...**i smell cookies SHIT SASUKE IF I CAN'T CALM DOWN GAARA then your in charge...CHOCOLATE GAARA GIVE ME THE F**KING CHOCOLATE GAARA. NO! YES! NO!** YES! **fine yay weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee i'm going to go kill a dragon bye. DANM YOU GAARA. (booooooooooooooooooooooooooooom) well aleast he is o...(crash) (thud) never mind wel...ow ow ow ow ow! you fucking shitass fucker that fucking hurt shit face PAY BACK TIME ASS WIPE (ROAR) HIDDEN LEAF SECRET JUTSU 1,000 YEARS OF DEATH TIMES 20=20,000 YEARS OF DEATH. (ROARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG) PAY BACKS A BITCH AIN'T IT (WHINE) WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TACKING MY CHOCOLATE stupid fucking dragon...um what are you...(looks down)...crap crap crap not good (poof) aw much better sasuke gaara stop hiding behind the teacher an...(purr purr)...who's doing that!


	2. Chapter 2

ok who is scratching my ear... oh yeah that's it that's the spot right there oh yeah...s-s-stop i-i-it getting horny. said sasuke.

nii-san help me. said sasuke.

fine. you girls have 5 seconds to get off my little brother or face the same fate as the dragon did. 5...4...3...2...1...ok you asked for it starts to get in postion when negi yells ahh stop it cant you think of any thing else.

fine naruto said you have 3 seconds to...aww fuck it YOU GIRLS HAVE 2 SECONDS TO SIT DOWN OR I'LL GIVE YOU A TEST ABOUT...HOW MANY DIFFERNT WORLDS THERE ARE including the god's. all the girls are in there seats and are silent.

**TIME SKIP TO THE BEGINNING OF KYOTO'S TRIP**

naruto had a revived zetsu scout for any danger with gaara and mark them with the flying thunder god seal and a seal to cut off their magic energy and report back to him.

meanwhile sasuke was training to control the juubi that was inside him but forgot to put up a barrier so it would be less problematic and as soon as he got control and stood up and opened his eyes he said well fuck.

naruto had just felt sasuke power level and got there as fast as possible to explain what was going on to the others but he got there a little to late and saw the most dumbest idea they had com up with a cage with wooden sticks reinforced by magic and starts to laugh making all heads turn his way and ask are you with this demon. naruto put's a barrier up and the temperture drops to 90 below zero and his eyes turn white with red with purple and he says **what did you just call...MY LITTLE BROTHER! **i-i-i called him a d-d-demon why does it matter to you if your his brother that means your just as weak as he is. naruto starts laughing like a psycho and says you really think i'll come quietly like my little brother did. yes. no thanks breaks sasuke out of his cage and says if you want to keep what makes you a man then leave and don't ever do this or think about it again. they leave. ok sasuke you really need to work on your barriers cause they suck big time and...aaaaaaaahhhhhh alien...we better go get gaara and zetsu.

**TIME SKIP TO THE TRAIN.**

negi Naruto, Gaara-sensei. what do you want baldy/yes nitta-sensei why is evangiline here? w-w-what negi said she is our little sister so we removed the seal that was on her and put it on something else. and that is. a tree end of conversation.

sasuke gaara you know what to do right. on it. hai. negi as soon as you get to kyoto throw this on the ground ok. ok naruto-nii.

**TIME SKIP ON THE TRAIN.**

naruto gaara and where asking their little sister how life was treating her.

horrible evangaline said.

and why is that. naruto and gaara said.

I WAS TRAPPED FOR 600 YEARS AND RELEASED EVERY FULL MOON DURING THE BLACKOUT'S.

**WITH SASUKE.**

DAMN IT NARUTO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP. sasuke yelled. Cause you would use your self defence chidori nigashi and try to paralyze me. naruto's clone said now hang on tight light speed teleport.

**BACK ON THE TRAIN.**

EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK FROGS (THUD).

GAARA YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.

ON IT D-BRO. **TIME TO DIE LITTLE MAGGOTS. COME FORTH JUUBI. (POOF) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. naruto a little help please. uhhh fine summoning juubi. WHAT DO YOU WANT wake up your little brother OI WANKER WAKE THE FUCK UP OR NO COOKIES FOR A YEAR...3..2...1...I'M UP! kill the frogs. YAAAY! DIE MOTHER FUCKERS (BOOOOM) (WOOOOSH) done **good you can sleep now (poof) thanks babe. gaara (...) what's the matter gaara. he's just surprised of our true forms hone. NARUTOOOOOOOOO YOU FUCCCCCCCCKERRRRRRRR (SMACK) ow! hey who are these chicks. helllo sasuke we are the ten tailed wolves in are human forms (damn it why do they have such a big bust it's even bigger than my own) shizuna thought.

**TIME SKIP TO THE FIRST FIGHT AND SAVING KONOKA.**

negi sensei what are we going to do now? asked setsuna.

*meanwhile with naruto* that fucking bitch she said she's gonna use konoka as a weapon...**I WON'T ALLOW THAT*** ROOOOOARRRRRRRRR.

g-g-guy's what was that? asked asuna.

*something or someone is comming*

**YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU YOU SAY THOSE WORDS NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE IS TO BE USED AS A FUCKING GOD DAMN WEAPON JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE MONEY TO HIRE PEOPLE TO TRY AND KILL US...FUCK IT (SECRET FORRBIDEN LEAF JUTSU 10 MILLION LIGHT YEARS OF PAIN (SMACK...SMACK...**SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK) that's what you get for saying konoka is a weapon.(**SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK) that's for trying to kill my little brother's. (**SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK) that's for hurting konoka. (**SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK) that's for threatening my students.(**SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK) that's for sexual harassment. (**SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK) that's for being peverted. and this (**SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK...****SMACK) is cause i felt like it. (thud) huh was it something i said. anyway you do this again and it will be done with a fire and lightning fused hand. ? uhhh a hand covered in plasma. (...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...) i really don't have time for this rips out her voice box.****************

****************(A/N YOU DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS)****************


	3. Chapter 4

HE RIPPED OUT HER VOICE BOX! everybody shouted.

well yeah he did. evangeline said.

but why? everyone asked.

cause she was starting to sound like someone from our world right sasuke gaara. naruto said. don't remind us about fangirl banshee slut naruto. gaara and sasuke said. hey naruto who did you have it with anyway? sasuke asked. umm there was temari,ino,hinata,shizune,mei,naruko,tayuya,karin,haku,ten ten,sakuke,gaia,anko, and basicaly well all the girls in our world except sakura and moka,mizuro,and kurumu...huh why is every boby looking at me or more precicly my lower half.

naruto sensie yes baby sister how big is it?

2 feet and 3 inches long and 8 inches thick.


	4. Chapter 3

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"YOU...YOU BASTARD naruto roared. you plan to ues konoka as a weapon./p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"yea what about it the women in the monkey suit wrote and some paper?p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" . .NOW.strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"FORBIDDEN DEMONIC SAIYAN ART GOD MODE SSJ 9,000,000,000,000.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU. naruto roared.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"100,000,000,000 clones appear and they each become an element while some take the form of the tailed beast's 1-9 and the rest become ssj 1-900. naruto sasys in a voice that sends chills down every ones spine. emstrongYOU HAVE TWO CHOICES 1 GIVE KONOKA BACK AND DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH OR 2 I MAKE YOU LIVE MY LIFE FOR 900 DAY'S 3 SECONDS 2...1...YOU WILL LIVE MY LIFE FOR 900 DAYS MEMORY JUTSU YAMI'S WRATH. strong/emoutside sasuke and gaara show up and ask what was going on and the group tells them what happened FUCK WE'ER TO LATE gaara and sasuke yell suprising the girls that are y-y-you swore they stammered yea so what it aint as bad when nii-san get's pissed. they said. but what did he use on her. gaara and sasuke asked? something about a about memory and his life why they said. sasuke. gaara said yea gaara. sasuke said. how long did he say. they said with fear in their voices. 900 days why whats wrong they asked? IF HE IS DOING IT FOR 900 DAYS THE PERSON INSIDE WILL DIE FROM THAT MUCH TORTURE IN 5 DAYS WITCH MEANS WITCH MEANS strongHE IS DOING OVERKILL ON THEM AND HE IS NOT HAPPY AT ALL SO WE ARE BEGGING YOU TELL US WHAT SHE WROTE./strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"she wrote the she would use konoka as a weapon and sex slave for her boys. they said as two massive bloodlust and killing intents come out of nowhere and slam the girls and negi to the ground.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongNARUTO. sasuke and gaara said in a sadistic voice scaring the girls and negi.strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongWHAT naruto replied.strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongMAKE~SURE~TO~SAVE~SOME~FOR~US. gaara and sasuke said and sing song voice that made the girls and negi scream.strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongOH I WILL I PUT A SEALING TAG ON HER WHERE EVERY TIME SHE DIES SHE COMES BACK BUT THE PAIN AND PLEASURE STAY HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAH *insane and sadistic laughter* strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strong(AN I DON'T CARE IF SOMEONE WANTS TO USE THIS AND ADD TO IT CAUSE I FUCKING SUCK AT WRITING STORIES!)/strong/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" p 


End file.
